jangan hiraukan apa kata mereka
by planariang
Summary: semuanya akan baik-baik saja. (emperor eyes siblings; au)


**headnote:** emperor-eyes siblings, featuring fem!kindergaten teacher!kuroko, ooc for some reason

 **knb milik fujimaki tadatoshi, tidak ada keuntungan yang didapat dari pengerjaan fanfiksi ini.**

.

Dua bocah itu sampai menangis sesegukan. Yang lebih tua lima belas menit dengan manik mata sewarna langit berusaha keras meredam isaknya, menggigit bibir keras. Mereka berdua saling berpelukan, saling berusaha menenangkan satu sama lain walau kenyataan berkata sebaliknya. Meskipun samar, ada lebam kebiruan di antara ruas jari kecil si pirang yang lebih tua.

Kuroko berjongkok di hadapan mereka, tersenyum maklum, mencoba memberitahu bahwa mereka akan baik-baik saja. Tak perlu merisaukan perkelahian kecil setengah jam yang lalu, meskipun Shouta lebih banyak dipukuli Nash, bocah itu yang lebih dulu mengganggu.

"Ta-tapi, nanti kak Sei b-bakalan marah," ujar Ryouta terbata-bata, tangannya yang pendek semakin erat memeluk Nash,"A-ayah j-juga bakalan marah—"

Ada teriakan tak terima dari Mama Shouta, mengumpat pada si kembar dari ujung ruangan; _lihat apa yang mereka lakukan pada anakku? Dasar anak sial! Tidak ada sopan santun sama sekali, sama seperti kakaknya yang kurang ajar!_

Kuroko meringis. Tak seharusnya anak empat tahun mendengar cacian seperti itu. Bahkan apa yang dibisikkan di belakang punggung mereka lebih kejam, membuat perempuan muda itu bertanya-tanya, siapa sesungguhnya yang tak tahu sopan santun?

Selentingan-selentingan itu beredar di kalangan ibu-ibu; tentang kehadiran si kembar yang membuat hancur keluarga ideal Akashi Masaomi, tentang skandal si kepala rumah tangga dengan wanita asing berambut pirang, ( _pirang_ , seperti rambut Nash dan Ryouta), tentang usaha bisnis besar yang gulung tikar, dan hutang yang tak ada habis-habisnya. Semua karena si kembar, mereka yang sesungguhnya tak bersalah menjadi kambing hitam. Seperti tak cukup rasanya kebencian dari ibu tiri mereka yang pesakitan, dan ayah kandung mereka yang terus menganggap keduanya anak sial.

Kuroko bertemu dengan kakak mereka beberapa kali saat ia menjemput kedua adiknya dengan kurva kecil di bibir. Seorang remaja tanggung dengan kelainan iris mata. Anak kebanggaan Akashi Masaomi dengan prestasi segudang. Namun kejatuhan takhta bisnis keluarga Akashi berbanding lurus dengan kegemilangan prestasinya. Akashi Seijuurou, sekarang tak lebih dari anak bermasalah. Katakanlah otaknya masih seencer dulu, tapi ia seolah tak peduli dengan rekam jejak pendidikannya. Katanya, ia jadi terlalu banyak bermain-main sejak skandal ayahnya naik ke permukaan.

Senyumannya pada adik-adiknya begitu hangat, mematahkan gosip-gosip yang beredar tentang keluarganya yang terlanjur bobrok. Selalu bertanya sesaat sebelum mereka bertiga beranjak pulang, berbagi cerita;

[ _Bagaimana sekolah?_ atau,

 _Nash, apa kamu membuat masalah hari ini?_ atau,

 _Ryouta, kamu memakan bekalmu sampai habis, kan? Kalau tidak, es krimnya gak jadi loh._ ]

Kakak yang begitu perhatian. Sampai tak malu melabrak orang tua yang terlanjur menjelek-jelekkan adiknya. Stigma kurang ajar bukan sebatas umpatan tak berdasar.

Tangis sesegukan menyisakan isakan-isakan kecil. Kuroko lega baik Nash maupun Ryouta jauh lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Usapan lembut dihadiahkan pada pucuk kepala si kembar. _Tak apa-apa, semuanya akan baik-baik saja._

Yang datang menjemput mereka di sore hari adalah Seijuurou. Seragamnya kusut. Tali tas tersampir di bahu kiri, tangan kanan menjinjing kantong jaring berisi bola basket. Nash dan Ryouta menghampiri kakaknya dengan segan bercampur takut, sekalipun Kuroko sudah menjelaskan duduk perkaranya pada si rambut merah.

"Ada apa?" Seijuurou bertanya, memulai sesi rutin sebelum pulang. "Nash, kamu membuat masalah lagi?"

Nash mengangguk, "... maaf, kak," suaranya timbul tenggelam. "Tapi Shouta yang mulai!" imbuh Ryouta, tak mau kakak kembarnya dimarahi.

"Hei, hei, lihat tanganmu," Seijuurou mensejajarkan tingginya dengan si kembar, menggenggam tangan Nash, "memar begini, masih bisa main basket dengan kakak tidak, ya?" Seijuurou tersenyum miring. "Kita batalin aja ya?"

Nash dan Ryouta sama-sama memberenggut. "Gak mau!" Kompak. "Kak Sei kan udah janji."

"Tapi makan malam nanti sayurnya mesti habis, gimana?"

Ceria lagi terbit di wajah mereka, "Iya, kak!"

Kuroko berpikir, sambil memerhatikan raut antusias Seijuurou saat mendengarkan ocehan beruntun Ryouta dari koridor gedung TK, dan tawa yang dibagi di antara mereka bertiga; bahwa ungkapan anak sial pada si kembar tak sepenuhnya benar bila Seijuurou terlihat begitu bahagia di matanya, sekarang.

.

 **footnote:** what is this


End file.
